Heat And Shorty's Disneyland Adventure
by Cupcakes11 Reborn
Summary: A repost of my Bust A Groove fic! Heat/Shorty friendship.
1. Disneyland Fun

**A/N: For Bust A Groove, here's a repost of my story called 'Heat And Short's Disneyland Adventure which I love Heat/Short as a couple. But in this story, Heat and Short are friends. Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Bust A Groove and Disneyland**

* * *

"We're going to Disneyland! We're going to Disneyland!" Shorty shouted, happily while clutching her Pinocchio plush toy against her chest. She is excited because she's going to Disneyland with Heat. Today, the 12 year old is wearing a red t-shirt with a Mickey Mouse dot graphic glitter on front, jean patched denim shorts and gray ballet flats with purple stripes. She still wore a red cap on her head. Her pet mouse Columbo was staying home, mouse-sitting by Kelly.

On the driver's seat was Heat who is wearing his trademark red beanie, a white t-shirt, red shorts and red and white All Star Hi-top converse shoes. He looks extremely annoyed at Shorty's bubbly attitude. "Aw, grow up." He rolled his eyes.

"Disneyland is way more fun, don't you agree, Heat?" Shorty asked.

"Whatever." Heat muttered as he continue driving in his red Explorer car.

"With all the rides, souvenirs and food, I can't wait to meet Pinocchio in person!" the 12 year old hugged the Pinocchio plush happily, "Pinocchio is one of my favorite Disney movies of all time."

"Good for you." Heat said, not amused.

Shorty giggled, "Say, Heat, have you been to Disneyland before?" The break dancer didn't respond, keeping his eyes on the road. When they entered the parking lot in Disneyland, Heat parked his car in the first row. Then afterwards, they got out and head towards the Mickey and Friends Tram. Heat glanced at Shorty who has a Minnie Mouse polka dotted backpack on her back. This made him rolled his eyes again when he saw Pinocchio's plush head, sticking out of Shorty's backpack like a papoose.

"Please tell me why are you bringing that stupid toy with you?" he asked, glaring at her.

Shorty glanced back and said, "Because Pinocchio might be lonely in the car so I decided to bring him along." Heat groaned and slapped his forehead in embarrassment. When they reached to Mickey and Friends Tram, they noticed that there's a lot of people so they might as wait for the tram to show up.

While everyone is waiting, a little boy is looking at Shorty's backpack and said to his mother while pointing, "Mommy, look! It's Pinocchio!"

The kid's mother smiled and said, "That little girl likes the little guy so much. I wonder where she gets it from." Shorty smiled back as her cheeks turned red. She had brought Pinocchio from Disney Store at age 4. Heat felt like he's going to burn the kid on fire while clenching his fists in anger. After several hours of waiting, the tram finally appeared and everyone stepped in, especially Heat and Shorty. They are seating in Seats 1 and 2. As the loudspeaker came up for the announcement, another mother was seated in front of Shorty with a baby girl in her arms. When the baby girl saw the Pinocchio plush, she began to giggle while Heat let out a groan in embarrassment while slapping his forehead.

They finally reached Downtown Disney, they stepped out and headed down the street to Disneyland. When Heat and Shorty were walking down the street, they passed the little kids who are walking with their parents with happy faces. "Just tell me why they look so happy?" Heat asked.

"That's because they're here to have fun. Just lighten up already." Shorty said, encouraging him, "I'm sure there's some of the rides that you like. But it won't hurt though."

Heat thought this over for a few minutes before shrugged his shoulders, "Alright then."

"Good."

They went over to the bag checking place so they can get their bags checked. When their turn is next, one of the security men said, "Alright, let's see the bag." Heat was lucky that he didn't carry his bag but he easily get through the bars. Shorty show the man her bag where she kept her Pinocchio plush inside along with the Sega handheld console where she put the original Sonic The Hedgehog in it and other random items. After looking at it, the man said, "All right, you're all set." Shorty sighed in relief as she put her backpack back on before going right through the bars.

"So, which park shall we go to first?" Heat asked after he and Shorty walked pass the bag checking.

"Let's go to Disney's California Adventure!" Shorty suggested, "I'm sure we can go all the rides one by one. Come on, let's go!"

"Sounds like a plan." Heat mumbled as he followed the 12 year old to the said place where he can see the golden gate bridge and the big 'California' letters on the entrance.

* * *

**End chapter**


	2. Mike And Sully To The Rescue

**Chapter 2 of my repost story! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

* * *

When Shorty leads Heat to California Adventure, they become face to face with the lady. "Do you have your tickets?" the lady asked.

"Yes. Right here." Shorty said, handing the tickets over to the woman who gave it back to her. Once Heat and Shorty entered in, the 12 year old was jumping and cheering for joy. "Yatta (Yay)! We made it!"

"Not so loud!" Heat said, embarrassed, "You almost scaring the kids!"

Shorty stopped jumping before rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry. Heh heh. My bad."

Heat quickly changed the subject, "Where should we go on first?"

"I wanna go to Hollywood Land!" Shorty immediately pointed to the said entrance. "They have Disney Junior Live On Stage which I want to see Sofia The First!"

"I don't know, Shorty. This place is for kids so-"

Shorty covered Heat's mouth quickly, "Oh come on now, I love Disney Junior! It never hurt me! Now let's go!" She un-covered Heat's mouth and they head towards Hollywood Land When they entered there, Shorty saw the Monsters Inc ride called 'Mike And Sulley To The Rescue'. "Let's go in there, Heat!" she shouted happily, "Please?!"

The 19 year old break dancer let out a shrug, "Well, I guess it won't hurt but alright."

"Yay!" Shorty yelled as she grabbed Heat's arm and lead him there until they saw a long line.

This made Heat frown angrily, "I hate lines! They always so crowded!" This will take a while to do this. Hours has passed he and Shorty were finally made it in front so they can wait for the ride to show up. "About that, we escaped from this damn line." he mumbled until Shorty elbowed him in the arm. "Ow." Heat rubbed his arm in pain. Then the ride showed up and Heat and Shorty got in. During the ride, they are taken on a journey through the streets of Monstropolis, passing through the certain Monsters Inc characters. Shorty began to laugh at Randall being hit by Boo with the baseball bat. When they become face to face with Roz, they can hear her say, "Hello, humans, make sure you get my good side."

After the ride, Heat and Shorty left the building. "Where we should go next?" Heat asked.

Shorty looked around until she saw the 'Tower Of Terror' ride. "Ooh, let's go this one!" she shouted, "That ride is so cool!" Heat felt his legs began to shake with a frightened look on his face. Shorty looked at him, confused. "Uh, Heat, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Heat said, fake-smiling, "Let's go right now!"

Shorty flashed a big smile, "Okey dokey!" She was about to go to The Tower Of Terror but Heat just stood there, feeling scared. Shorty immediately dragged him to the ride and said, "Come on, scaredy cat! We don't have all day!" Heat groaned in disbelief. He is so trapped for this ride now which scared him the willies.

* * *

**End chapter**


	3. Twilight Zone Tower Of Terror

The inside of Tower of Tower looks like a hotel which is different than the Tipton Hotel from The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody. Behind the front desk is the broken elevator with its sliding doors partically detached from their grooves along with the sign that reads 'Out Of Order'.

Heat gulped at this, felt like the place is too scary for him. Then he and Shorty and everyone else are ushered into the hotel library where they can see the Twilight Zone show on the television set. After a few hours of listening to Rod Serling's voice on TV, the Tv shuts off, followed by a brief moment of darkness. Heat jumped in fright and hid behind Shorty. The 12 year old noticed what he is doing and began to laugh. Then the back exit from the library opens and everyone move through the boiler room, past quietly humming boilers, furnaces and engines and walked in the row where they can stand on a marker of their choice, waiting the service's elevator's arrival.

Shorty began to squeal in happiness, "We're almost there, Heat! I am so ready for this! How about you?" Heat had nothing to say as he began to breathe in and out with the paper bag on his hand. Then the elevator arrived and they all get in and sat down while putting on seat belts.

"I don't want to be here at all!" Heat complained.

"Aw, lighten up, Heat! This might take a while." Shorty said, removing her backpack to place it in front of her legs to held it steady. The reason why is only because she doesn't want her Pinocchio plush flying out like in outer space. Heat banged his head against the wall in frustration, feeling that he want to get out of this ride for real. The ride begins with the room going black while the mysterious voice is heard on the speaker, warning them about the ride along with the word 'Wave goodbye to the real world' where they can see their reflection. "Hey, I can see myself in there!" Shorty exclaimed before the room goes dark again.

"You've just entered the Twilight Zone." the speaker said, causing Heat's eyes grew wide in fear like he had read the 'Cupcakes' fanfic from My Little Pony. They entered the room where scary looking ghosts are which they know that they're fake. The speaker finally turns off and they lift up out of the room, screaming their heads off except Shorty who is laughing in joy. They keep going up until the door opens where they can see the view.

"Help!" Heat yelled, "Get us out of here! Call the police!" Suddenly, they plunge back down to the ground before going all the way back up and down. It started to go faster like The Giant Drop from Dreamworld. Then they get back to the room from earlier while the speaker comes back on, telling them that they're glad they visited. They got off the ride and went to see the pictures as Shorty puts her backpack on again.

"There's us." Shorty points to a picture of her and Heat on the ride which is priceless. Shorty was laughing with her hands up in the air while Heat looks terrified. Shorty began to giggle. "Wow, no wonder you look frightened during the ride, right, Heat?" She turned around to see Heat throwing up in the trash-can.

Then afterwards, the break dancer lift his head up and said in a queasy voice, "Uh, right but next time, I will never go to the drop tower rides ever again." He goes back to the trash can and began to throw up some more.

Shorty giggled and shook her head, "Oh, Heat. You're just feeling silly." This will only take a while to wait for Heat to finish up his puking.

* * *

**End chapter**


	4. Muppet Vision 3D

"Feeling better now?" Shorty asked Heat as they leave the Tower Of Terror.

"A little." Heat said, recovered, "This ride gives me the creeps."

"I know but I like it."

"Okay, next ride, please!"

Shorty spotted the place called 'Muppet Vision 3D' one and said, "I choose the Muppet Vision 3D."

"Uh, okay." Heat shrugged, "Let's get this over with." They entered the building where it was actually the 3D show where they had to wear 3D glasses. Heat was embarrassed. He felt silly in pink 3D glasses that they gave him and Shorty. Shorty was the big Muppets fan during that time. Her favorite Muppet is Kermit even though she doesn't like Standler and Wandolf. As for Heat, the only character that he hates the most is Waldo C. Graphic which is starting to annoy him because of his attitude. He also laughs the part where Miss Piggy was being dragged off into the lake.

When Waldo transforms into Mickey Mouse, Shorty recognize him while shouting the word 'Mickey!' Then afterwards, Waldo was finally back in by the VaccuumMuppet behind the curtain which made Heat happy.

"Ding-Dong! The fly is dead!" Heat shouted before laughing his head off. After the 3D show is over, they put the 3D glasses away and leave the building.

"That was fun, huh?" Shorty asked, smiling.

"Yeah." the break dancer responded. "Miss Piggy was being so pushy, doesn't she?"

"She always does." Shorty said before glancing at other people entering the Hyperion Theater called Aladdin Musical Spectacular which is next to the Tower Of Terror that they went earlier. This made the 12 year old shouted excitedly. "Oh, Heat, look! It's Aladdin Musical Spectacular! I want to see it so badly! Can we go there, please?"

Heat looks at Shorty who is giving him the puppy dog look until he slowly gives in. "Alright, let's go!"

"Yay!" Shorty cheered as they walked over to the theater building. Heat couldn't help himself. He didn't want to hurt Shorty's feelings which Shorty told him to be happy.

'Oh well.' Heat said in his thoughts. 'I guess Shorty's happy but I am now.'

* * *

**End chapter**


	5. Aladdin: Musical Spectacular

When Heat and Shorty entered the theater along with everyone else, they took a seat in the first row near the stage and sat down. While waiting for the show to begin, Shorty removed her backpack to place it on her lap, zipped it open and began to pull out a push pop which is red cherry. She opened the cap, push the candy flavor up and began to suck it in her mouth.

Heat looked confused, "Uh, Shorty, what is that?"

The girl removed the Push Pop from her mouth and said in response, "A Push Pop."

"Better put it away before the show starts. It has 'no food and drink' policy in it." Indeed it was which is next to the entrance. Shorty chuckled sheepishly, push down the candy flavor and closed the cap back on.

Then the show began with the song 'Arabian Nights' before it switches to the scene with 'One Jump Ahead'. Shorty began to smile brighter as she hugged her backpack tightly. Aladdin is another of her favorite movies which she dressed up as Princess Jasmine. After many songs, Genie appeared which made her laugh because he's hilarious. While hearing the baby crying next to Heat, he started to feel annoyed. He wished the baby will shut up.

During the 'A Whole New World' song, Shorty started to tear up by crying her eyes out. Heat looked at her and shook his head. Shorty is always a crybaby. After the musical ended, Shorty puts her backpack on again and she and Heat exited the theater.

"Next time if the baby does that again, I will set it on fire." Heat grumbled while putting his hands in his pockets of his shorts.

Shorty glared at him and said, "Don't say that, Heat. The mother will hear you."

"Who cares? The baby is always crying all the time." Heat snapped, "That's why I hate babies all the time!"

Shorty rolled her eyes. As they continue walking, they were heading down the street.

"Ok...so, what ride are we going to go on next?" Heat asked.

Shorty noticed something, "Oh, look, Heat! Look!" She pointed to a building that reads 'Animation Close-Up'. "There's Turtle Talk With Crush! Let's go there!"

"Talking to a turtle? Seriously?" Heat's eye twitches.

"Yes but no inappropriate questions." Shorty reminded him. Heat growled in frustration as Shorty laughed, grabbing his arm, "Come on, you're going to love it."

Heat sighed, "Fine."

"You can ask questions if you want but don't make them be appropriate. Not in front of the kids."

"Alright then."

They walk into the building together with the rest of the people following them.

* * *

**End chapter**


	6. Turtle Talk With Crush

Once Heat and Shorty enter the building, they hear Lion King music which they find a huge wall with Lion King pictures. Then it changes to Sleeping Beauty and other random Disney songs. They head into a small little room that said 'Turtle Talk with Crush'.

"Aha! Here it is!" Shorty pointed at it, "There's Turtle Talk with Crush! Let's go inside!"

"Right!" Heat rolled his eyes as the rest of the people entered in the building too. Then the music changes into Emperor's New Groove one which is familiar to Shorty. The song is actually called 'Perfect World'.

"OMG! I love The Emperor's New Groove along with Emperor's New School!" She exclaimed happily, "K-U-Z-C-O! Kuzco, Kuzco! Go, go!"

"Shh!" Heat shushed her, "Keep it down! You're embarrassing me!"

A beautiful woman in short blood red hair with black highlights was giggling behind him. "My, my, it looks like the little girl is having a good time." she said.

Heat snapped his head towards her. "Uh, yeah. She sure does." He started to smile nervously.

"You two are related to each other." the woman said, "Are you her brother?"

"No. I'm, um, nobody." Heat lied, "But I don't have to answer that."

"Oh, okay." she shrugged before Heat turned away. After waiting several hours, the doors opened to the 'Turtle Talk' and the worker told all of them to enter in.

Shorty looks around and spots the little kids who are sitting on the floor in front of the blank computer-underwater scene. "Oh, oh, Heat! Let's go sit on the floor!" Shorty said. Heat tried to protest but Shorty dragged him to the floor next to the little kids. When the kids stared at Heat, he glared daggers at them, causing them to feel scared. While waiting for Crush to arrive, Shorty looked at Heat and tugging his sleeve. "Heat?"

"Yeah?" Heat asked, staring at Shorty.

"I miss Columbo."

"I know but you'll see him as soon as we complete all the rides and attractions and then get back home."

Then the lights dim down and Crush appears on screen. "What's up, dudes?" he shouted to the audience, mostly Heat and Shorty before talking about how he got here or something like that. During the question time, everyone raised their hands especially Shorty.

"Pick me! Pick me!" she shouted, waving her hand in excitement.

Crush got her attention and said, "What's your name there, brunette?"

"Shorty!" Shorty said with a smile.

"Hey, Shorty Shorty, where are you from?" Crush asked.

"From Japan."

"What's your question, dudette?"

Shorty began to think for a moment and said, "Do turtles lay eggs?"

"That's a good question. Turtles did lay eggs even though Squirt is the only son I got." Crush said.

"Cool!" Shorty beamed.

After the show is over, Heat and Shorty got up and walk out of the building.

"Well, I'm glad that's over." Heat mumbled, "That Turtle Talk one is boring."

"Yeah, I know but it was fun." Shorty said.

"Yeah, yeah." Heat said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "If we go back there again, I might puked."

* * *

**End chapter**


	7. Disney Junior Live On Stage

Their next attraction is going to be Disney Junior Live on Stage which Shorty wants to go there so bad. When they enter there, they noticed a lot of kids and adults already there while sitting on the floor in front of the stage. When Shorty ran to join them, Heat felt a buzzing sound in his pocket. He pulled something out which turns out to be a red cellphone with orange flames. He got received a text message from his best friend, Strike with the word 'Hey, man, how's it going?'

Heat smiled a little before texting him back. 'It was okay, I guess. I got forced to go to Disneyland with Shorty'. The show begins where the host introduces everyone to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Doc McStuffins, Sofia The First and Jake And The Neverland Pirates. During the show, Heat got recieved a message from Strike again. He take a look at what Strike wrote. He wrote LOL!' in it. Heat felt like he's been humiliated as he began texting him back why Strike is laughing his head off and so forth.

After this kiddy show is over, Heat and Shorty went to the Disney's Animation Academy where they can see a lot of animation drawings and images of random Disney characters. Heat had just put away his cellphone in his pocket again during that time.

"Wow." Shorty said in amazement, "That is so cool!"

"Hi, welcome to the Animation Academy!" the lady greeted as Heat and Shorty walked pass her, "The place where Disney characters to life from pencil to pixel!" Heat and Shorty began to look around the room until Shorty saw the 'act and sing' one.

"I want to go on that!" Shorty shouted.

Heat hesitated before letting out a shrug, "Yeah...what the heck." He and Shorty walked over to the 'Act and sing' where they greeted by Ursula off-screen. Shorty choose the act one along with Beauty and Beast scene of Belle and Beast arguing.

"Aw, good choice." Ursula said as she showed them the demonstration of the real voiceovers. Then it was Heat and Shorty to act out which Heat will be the Beast while Shorty is Belle. Let the voiceover begin.

"Just hold still." Shorty said, acting as if trying to clean a wound on Heat's arm, making Heat roar like a beast.

"That hurts!" Heat shouted.

"If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!" Shorty shouted back.

"Well, if you hadn't of run away, this wouldn't of happened."

"If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't of run away."

Heat thinks for a moment and then said, "Well you shouldn't of been in the West Wing."

"Well you should learn to control your temper." Shorty said before talking in a calm tone, "Now hold still, this might sting a little." Heat winces. "By the way, thank you for saving my life."

Heat looks at her, surprised and said, quietly, "You're welcome." After that, the hands appear and took the glowing ball things that look like voices. Then the clip of Heat and Shorty's voices are heard.

"Hey, look, that's our voices!" Shorty pointed at the screen, "Did you see that, Heat?"

"Yeah." Heat said, looking at it. He then smirked to himself. He did a pretty good job as the voice of Beast. Once that was over, Heat and Shorty are going to choose the 'sing' section which Shorty selected the 'Bare Necessities' song. They began to sing along with it until their voices are heard once more.

After enjoying at the Animation Academy, they leave the building. The rides and attractions of Hollywood Land is complete. "Boy, that was fun." Shorty said.

"You said it," Heat agreed, "I guess we did a good job, huh?"

"Yep." Shorty beamed, "I say we go to Grizzly Peak. It will be so much fun which the Grizzly River Run is so awesome!"

"Well, then, let's go." Heat said as he and Shorty leave the Hollywood Land together.

* * *

**End chapter**


	8. Heat To The Rescue

Once they leave Hollywood Park and then straight to Grizzly Peak, Shorty pulls something out of her backpack which is a the Sega handheld from earlier and began to turn it on to play the first Sonic The Hedgehog game.

Heat noticed what Shorty is doing while darting his eyes on the Sega handheld game. "What game are you playing?" he asked, curiously.

"Sonic The Hedgehog which I had to pass the Green Hill Zone level." Shorty explained.

"How did you know about that, kid?" Heat asked, confused.

"I played video games when I was nine." the 12 year old girl smiled at him. "Street Fighter, Pac-Man, Tapper, Mario...You named it."

The breakdancer found this very impressive. This kid must be a hardcore video game fan. he said in his thoughts. No wonder she loves them besides dancing.

"All the kids in my school noticed how good I was in each random game," Shorty continued, "but Tank challenges me to play Tekken 2 which I had to meet him at the Dave and Buster's arcade for a two-player competition..." While she keeps talking, Heat saw a teenage girl with strawberry blonde hair and light tan skin who is being harassed by a 51 year old Mexican man with shoulder length cornrow hair. The man was trying to steal the girl's ticket but she refused.

"No!" she yelled angrily at the man.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that." the man calmly reaching his hand out to touch her face but she swatted his hand away quickly.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled again, causing the man's face turned angry.

"Very well then! Looks like I have no choice but to do this!" He began to lift her up over his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down!" the girl punched his back with his fists very furiously.

The man laughed cruelly, "I love it when my ex-girlfriend does that."

Heat just stood there to watch this scene until he couldn't stand this torture. He then ran towards the man and said, "Stop! Stop it! Leave that girl alone!"

Shorty stopped talking and saw Heat running after she stopped playing Sonic. "Heat? Where are you going?"

Just as the man was about to leave, he was surprised to see Heat running towards like an angry bull. Heat began to tackle him. The man yelped as he does that, letting go of the girl who is dropped to the ground.

When Heat got up from his feet, he goes over to the man who lay there but recovered. Some people looked to see what the commotion is about. Heat uses his hand to turn on the flame and held it dangerously in front of him, ready to burn him to death. "Don't you dare touch her!" the breakdancer said in a threatened tone, "If you harass other people, you will be punished by the Gods by sending you to Hell!"

The man looked at Heat and began to smirk, "What are you talking about? I didn't touch her at all. I just want to borrow her ticket very bad."

"Don't tell me you're lying to me, are you?"

The security man appeared and said in a stern voice, "Alright, alright, what's this commotion about?"

"I was only trying to..." the Mexican man stated but Heat quickly interrupting him.

"This man is harassing the teenage girl!" Heat shouted, pointing his finger at the Mexican man, "I saw what he's doing so I put a stop to it!"

The security glanced at the flame still in Heat's hand. "Your hand is burning, sir." The fire break dancer noticed this and turn it off immediately.

Shorty puts away her game in her backpack and ran to the incident scene and stand next to Heat. "Sorry about that, Mister Security." she apologized, "Heat is trying to become a hero here while saving the damsel in distress."

"Shorty." Heat snapped in a whisper.

"Very well, then. You have my word." the security said before turning towards the Mexican man, "Sir, I think it's time for you to tell it to the judge." He pulls out his cellphone and began to call 9-1-1 in order to call the police by telling them to arrest this bully. Once that was done, the security puts away his cellphone on his pocket and began to grab the man by the ear and dragged him away. The man began to yell and cussing all the way as the security leave the area. This make the watchers continue what they are doing as they walked in separate ways except the teenage girl who got up while dusting herself.

"Well, that was relief." Shorty said, "It's a good thing you save the day, Heat."

Heat chuckled a little before glancing at the girl. When he walk over to her, he said, gently, "You okay?"

"I guess so." the girl replied, "Thank God he's gone for now."

"You mean that guy who harassed you?"

"Yeah..." The girl began to smile, "I'm Jatara."

"Heat." Heat smiled back as they both shook hands.

"So what brings you here in Disneyland?" Jatara asked.

"I don't know. Visiting, I guess." Heat shrugged.

"Nice." Jatara looks at Shorty and said, "Hello, there, little girl. What's your name?"

"Shorty." the 12 year old beamed, "With the letter 'S'."

"Shorty, huh?" Jatara smirked, "Well, that's a good name."

"Yeah, it sure is."

"So, where are you guys heading to?"

"To Grizzly Peak." Heat said.

"Oh, good for you. I hope you guys enjoy that." Jatara said, smiling.

"We will." Shorty nodded.

"Well, then, it's a very nice meeting you both. Bye." Jatara walks away.

"Bye!" Shorty waved at her with a grin while Heat watches her go with a smirk. Shorty noticed his face and began to stared at him.

Heat turns to her and said in an annoyed tone, "What?!"

"You felt like you're in love or something."

Heat blushed red. "What, no!" he snapped.

"Then why are you blushing?" Shorty teased.

"None of your business!"

"Okay then. If you don't want to tell me, don't do it."

"Fine by me. Now come on, we got Grizzly River Run to go to."

"To Grizzly River Run!" Shorty shouted happily as she and Heat are on their way to Grizzly Peak where they can see the mountain that looks like a grizzly bear.

* * *

**End chapter**


	9. Grizzly River Run

The Grizzly Peak looks like a National Park which Shorty reminds herself of Jellystone Park from Yogi Bear. When Heat and Shorty entered their way to Grizzly River Run, they can see the trees, the river and etc.

"You ready for this, kid?" Heat asked Shorty with a smirk.

Shorty smirked back, "Yep. I sure am."

"Then let's do it."

After a long hour of waiting in line, they got in the boat which is across in a single row. Then seven random people joined them, much to Heat's dismay.

"Hey, who invite you all in?" Heat snapped.

"Don't be rude, Heat." Shorty said, trying to calm him, "They just here to join in."

The two hot women began to giggle at Heat's attitude. "He's so cute." the first woman said.

"I know, right?" the other woman said, "He looks hot like fire."

Their raft begins to lift up a wooden conveyor that runs under leaking pipes that spray water on them. The only one who hates being wet is an stubborn Heat.

"Crap!" Heat cursed out loud. The baby, who is with them, was crying while the mother comforted it in her arms to make it quiet.

"Heat!" Shorty elbowed him really hard, making the break dancer yelled in pain along with women who are giggling again. Upon reaching the top of the conveyor, the rafts are dropped into the water to desend the peak, passing through a cave and bumped against a log jam. The climax of the ride drops the raft down into a geyser field.

After going down on the water like a tidal wave and so forth, they all got off and leave the Grizzly River Run.

"Whew. That was fun." Shorty said.

"You're telling me." Heat said, shaking his hair like a dog.

Shorty giggled as she shield herself from water spraying on her until she saw a forest themed play area that has a trail of redwood forest. "Oh, look! It's the Redwood Creek Challenge Trail!" She pointed at the said area, "Let's go there!" Heat was about to protest but Shorty grabbed his arm and head towards Redwood Creek Challenge Trail.

* * *

**End chapter**


	10. Red Creek Challenge Trail

The Redwood Creek is so amazing! It even looks like a playground, according to Shorty.

"Yatta! Let's go play!" Shorty cheered as she lets go of Heat's arm and runs towards the playground thing.

"Now hold on a minute!" Heat ran after her, "We need to stick together here!"

"Sure we do, Heat!" Shorty screamed excitedly, "This place is soooo fun! I love this play area! Soooo much fun!" During that time, Shorty began to go through stairs, rope bridges, a rock climbing area, a zip line, slides and an amphitheater while Heat watches her.

Later, they leave the area and then leave Grizzly Peak.

When Shorty takes out the map out of her pocket, she looks at it and said, "Let's go to 'A Bugs Land'. There's plenty of stuff there to ride."

"But there's no fast pass rides there." Heat pointed out.

"At least there's extra rides there. Now let's go." Shorty convinced him to go to 'A Bugs Land' and they entered the bug-themed park.

* * *

**End chapter**

**I know it's a drag but please don't hate me for writing the short chapter like this.**


	11. A Bug's Land

'A Bugs Land' has bumped carts, flying boxes and a mini water park for little kids. Shorty saw the attraction that 'It's Tough To Be A Bug' which is a 3-D one.

"Let's go in there!" Shorty shouted, "Please?"

"Well, I guess." Heat shrugged, "But okay."

"Yatta!" Shorty cheered as she and Heat raced there until there's a long line of people.

"Aw, crap, I hate lines!" Heat complained.

"Relax." Shorty said, "This might take a while." Later on, the line is moving and Heat and Shorty made it inside the building and wait for the show to start which they had to put on 3D glasses.

While the show begins, the person is talking off-screen as the spotlights circle around the entire room. It begins to talk about bug-documentary about how tough it is to be a bug. Even though the 3D is good, some of the parts scared the creep out of Shorty. She is scared of the spray thing that blackened the whole scene which caused her to held onto Heat's arm in fear. After Hopper gets eaten by a chamelon, a cheerful song appeared along with real bugs crawling under their seats. Heat yelped and scream at the same time while Shorty laughs at his misfortune.

Once the show ended, they left the building. Shorty suggested that they go to Heimlich's Chew Chew Train as their next ride.

"Do we have to go there?" Heat complained.

"Yes." Shorty gave him a glare, "Did you have a problem with that?"

Heat quickly shook his head, "No."

Shorty changed her face back into her bubbly happy attitude. "Okay, good. Now let's go." They head to the Heimlich's Chew Chew Train where they can hear the Bug's Life music through speakers.

While entering that ride, the Chew Chew Train was moving slow which Heimlich narrates the whole thing. It passes through oversized human food like candy corn, animal crackers, carrots, brussel sprouts and watermelon. Shorty sniffed the watermelon and said, "Mmm...smells so good. Don't you think, Heat."

"Yeah, I guess so." Heat rolled his eyes in boredom.

Later, they went on Flik's Flyers, Tuck and Roll's Drive 'Em Buggies and Francis Ladybug Boogie. Then they sit at the bench, watching the little kids playing in the Puddle Park.

"Well, that was a fun park, huh?" Shorty asked.

"Yep." Heat said, "You and me both. Where do we want to go next?"

Shorty thinks for a moment and said, "How about Pacific Wharf?"

"Nah. Too boring. All they got is food."

"Oh, right." Shorty came up with another suggestion. "Then how about we go to Paradise Pier?"

Heat pondered and then said, "Okay. We should try that."

"Then let's go kick some honey buns!" Shorty exclaimed as she and Heat got up from the bench. Heat looks at her funny. "What?! I heard it from Mushu."

Heat chuckled, "You must be memorizing words, kid."

"I know." Shorty smiled as she and Heat leave the Bugs Land. She couldn't help but giggling to herself.

* * *

**End chapter**


	12. California Screamin'

The Paradise Pier looks resemble a seaside amusement pier and Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk. With Shorty singing 'California Song' by The Ramones, Heat looks around to make sure there are girls need to save. But to his surprise, there are no incidents in this area.

"Whew. No sign of bad people here." he said to himself.

Shorty stopped singing and stared at Heat, "Huh? What do you say?"

"Nothing." Heat lied before changing to the subject. "So, Shorty, which ride should we go next?"

Shorty saw the roller coaster one and said, "I'll choose California Screamin'."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Heat said, staring at the ride in excitement, "Let's go there! Ready to ride this?"

"You bet!" Shorty smiled at him as they both high-fived each other. Once they get into line with a bunch of people, they started to play 'I Spy'.

"I spy something blue." Heat stated.

Shorty looks around to see something blue until she saw the loops things on the roller coaster. "The loopy loops?" she asked, turning her head towards Heat.

"Right." Heat said, "Okay, your turn."

"Hmm..." Shorty said, thinking, "I spy...something black with ears sticking out."

Heat glanced at the kid who was holding the dad's hand, wearing a Mickey Mouse hat. "Mickey Mouse hat?" Heat asked.

"Nice job." Shorty said.

Once the line is moving, Heat and Shorty hop onto the ride and began to take off.

"Whoo-hoo!" Shorty cheered so loudly, "Here we go!" They reach the starter place and the countdown begins. Heat and Shorty joins the countdown and the ride begin to go faster, cheering and screaming all the way. Heat can hear rock music playing out of nowhere as the ride continues faster and faster like a speed of rocket. Then the ride comes to a stop and they get off, feeling happy.

"That is one awesome ride." Heat said.

"Tell me about it." Shorty said, "That ride is a total blast. Way better than the roller coasters from Six Flags."

"You can say that again. Next ride, please."

"Mickey's Fun Wheel."

Heat find this embarrassed. "That ride is so slow. Let's move on and go to the next one."

"It will be fun, Heat." Shorty grabbed his arm and dragged him towards Mickey's Fun Wheel. "Trust me."

* * *

**End chapter**


	13. Mickey's Fun Wheel

The Mickey's Fun Wheel does scare Heat to death. He had a feeling that he was afraid of heights.

"Oh, lighten up, Heat." Shorty nudged his arm as they were next in line, "Just relax and enjoy the ride." The next cart slowly comes down and lands in front of them. They got in and sat down. When the carts go up slowly, Heat held onto Shorty's arm in fear like a child. Shorty laughed at his reaction. She like it when he does that. Their cart started to go down and everyone began screaming.

Later, the ride is done and the door plunges open, letting them out. "That is one scary ride." Heat said after he let go of Shorty.

"No, it's not." Shorty shook her head. "It's just a Ferris wheel."

"Remind me not to go there again."

"Uh, sure." Shorty noticed another roller coaster area which is blue. "Let's go to Goofy's Sky School."

"Sure." Heat mumbled and they head to that ride which is actually not as fast as California Screamin. Except that they have images of Goofy on it.

While they continue walking, Shorty glanced at her backpack and said, "Don't worry, Pinocchio. We'll find you later as soon as we leave complete the attractions of California Adventure. I promise."

* * *

**End chapter**

**Another short chapter. Sorry.**


	14. Goofy's Sky School

When the line is moving, Heat and Shorty got in the ride of Goofy's Sky School and the ride takes off, going up and down.

"See?" Shorty said, "This one's not bad. It gives you the relaxation." Heat didn't respond at her comment as he sat there in a glumly way. Once they get off, Heat and Shorty walked down the stairs and then straight to the exit. When Shorty saw the wave swinger attraction, she said, "Let's go to Silly Symphony Swings. That will be fun."

Heat, however, was busy text-messing with Strike again. "Whatever." he muttered, not giving eye-contact to Shorty. As they continue walking, Heat was asking Strike how his vacation going which Strike reply the word 'It was good'. Strike explains that he and his girlfriend Frida are at vacation to Brazil which Heat text the message to him with 'Good for you'. After this long text conversation, Heat puts his phone away in his pocket again.

"Who is that, Heat?" Shorty asked.

Heat looked at her and responded, "Oh, that is Strike. We were just talking about our own summer vacation."

"Where is he now?"

"He was at Brazil with Frida."

"Gosh, that was awesome." Shorty exclaimed happily, "No wonder he has a vacation on his own."

"Never better." Heat said, "Strike and I are best friends already."

"Cool!"

"Come on, we don't want to miss the whole fun."

"Right."

Shorty was glad that she was with Heat all along in her own vacation.

* * *

**End chapter**


	15. Silly Symphony Swings

Heat and Shorty are seated in chairs along with everyone else with the seat belts buckled where they can hear the William Tell music playing. The ride begins as it begin to spin around and lifted in the air. Shorty began to scream excitedly while Heat covered his ears.

"Best day ever!" she screamed.

"God! You're too loud!" Heat cringed at the sound of her voice. He feel like he want to take her voice away just like Ursula. While the ride continues spinning like a tornado, Heat will try his best not to get dizzy.

After getting off and leave the area, Shorty suggested that they should go to Golden Zephyr but Heat refused to go.

"Uh uh, no way." he frowned, "We are not going on that ride. It's similar to that Silly Symphony one."

"Then what about King Triton's Carousel Of The Sea?" Shorty asked.

"Too kiddish." Heat shook his head.

"Jumpin Jellyfish?"

Heat yawned in boredom, "Way too boring and slow."

"Games Of The Boardwalks?"

"Nah."

Shorty then spotted the building that looks like a 20th century aquarium with the picture of Ariel. "How about The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure?" She said, pointing at it. "It will be so much fun to get there, especially Ariel."

Heat raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure." Shorty said, annoyed, "I saw the movie ever since I was 5."

Heat sighed in frustration, "Oh alright. Let's go."

"Yatta!" Shorty said as she and Heat walked over to the place.

* * *

**End chapter**


	16. Ariel's Undersea Adventure

The place is so dark which Heat and Shorty saw the dark purple sky with no stars. While waiting in line, Shorty has a big grin in her face. She can't wait to go in that ride. Heat crossed his arms in anger. He hate that movie for real which he doesn't like Ariel's happy attitude.

Shorty noticed the look of his face and said in a worried tone, "What's the matter, Heat? Don't you like the ride?"

Heat sighed in frustration, "It was too boring."

"Why not?" Shorty asked.

"Because of the the happy singing!" Heat spat, "It's driving me crazy!"

Shorty noticed that people are staring at them. "Shh. Keep it down." she shushed Heat, "People are looking at us."

"Well, I'm not going on that ride. I'm outta here!" He was about to leave but the people in the back are blocked his way. Heat let out a groan. He is trapped.

The line takes the few hours and everyone keep moving. Heat and Shorty are sitting next to each other in a shell ride and began to take off to the land of The Little Mermaid. They enter the shipwreck where they can see a large opening in the wood structure with Scuttle telling a story of Ariel and her dreams of trying to become a human. Heat and Shorty felt the clamshells rotate backwards as they make their way out of the shipwreck's hull and head straight underwater.

"Whee!" Shorty cheered as a projected ocean wave passing over them. They travel along the curve of the underwater passage, passing under the ocean wave where projected bubbles and waves cover the rocky walls of the underwater passage. 'The 'Fathoms Below' score from the movie is heard as the descent continues.

"Hey look! We're in underwater!" Shorty shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Heat muttered as they pass under an opening in the passage, revealing an image of Ariel and Flounder near the ocean's surface. The underwater passage opens to reveal Ariel in her grotto, singing 'Part Of Your World' while holding a chest filled with many of her gadgets and gizmos. Next to Ariel, Flounder floats along the walls of the grotto along with the statue of Prince Eric in the center. Throughout the scene, Sebastian was secretly spying on Ariel by popping up behind a treasure box. According to Shorty, that song is her favorite. They leave the grotto and proceed through an underwater passage where Sebastian tells Ariel about the wonders of being under the sea. The scene opens up to a large undersea garden where the undersea life join in singing 'Under the Sea'.

Shorty was happy that she can sing along with Sebastian while Heat just sit there, still not happy.

They enter the dark canyon after the celebration fades. The canyon leads into the mouth of a skeleton of a giant sea dragon to Ursula's lair. Flotsam and Jetsam welcome Heat and Shorty into the lair, exclaiming that they told Ariel that Ursula would help her in reaching her dreams of becoming a human. Heat and Shorty enter Ursula's lair as the sea witch stands before her cauldron, singing 'Poor Unfortunate Souls'.

In a misty orb floating above the cauldron, images of Ariel nurturing Eric and signing Ursula's contract appear as Ursula continues to sing. Once Ariel made her agreement to give her voice to Ursula in exchange for legs, Heat and Shorty proceed past the sea witch and encounter walls adorned with many of the lost souls that Ursula had collected. The bright yellow eyes of the lost souls glow brightly in the passage. They proceed through a cavernous passage adorned with lost souls, leading past an image of Ariel with a swirling vortex around her, revealing her new legs. Then they go through a rocky chamber as projected bubbles cover the walls, simulating the illusion of rising above the ocean's surface. They enter a lagoon where they can see human Ariel and Eric sitting on a boat while Sebastian sings 'Kiss The Girl' and Flounder and the other fishes encircle the boat in fountains of water rising out of their mouths.

Eric and Ariel lean in for a kiss but Eric back away sheepishly, much to Ariel's disappointment. "Aww, Eric's too shy to kiss Ariel." Shorty said as she and Heat leave the lagoon, passing the silhouette of a giant Ursula who is seen in the distant ocean with smoke rising around her. She was planning to rule the ocean but she was defeated. Next to the silhouette, Heat and Shorty pass in front of a doorway to Eric's castle where they can see Ariel and Eric kissing. A golden orb glows on Ariel's neck, signifying that she has regained her voice.

They are now proceed into the final scene of the attraction where Eric and Ariel are married while several sea creatures, King Triton, Sebastian and Flounder are in the ocean with happy looks. Heat and Shorty proceed back into the load/unload where Scuttle closes off the ending of Ariel receiving her dream and all worked out in the end. The ride is finally over as Heat and Shorty made their way out of the building.

"Now only one attraction left." Shorty said to Heat, "That means we go to Toy Story Mania."

"Well, alright. Let's go." Heat said as they heading straight to the building which is an interactive 4-D theme.

* * *

**End chapter**


	17. Toy Story Mania

Once they entered Toy Story Mania, Shorty challenges him as a competition. Heat accepted this and they both did a handshake. When they get in the ride, they had to wear 3-D glasses and the ride takes them through virtual environments based on classic carnival midway games. Heat and Shorty are started to shoot targets in five mini-games to see who got the highest score. Heat was starting to like this game as he started to laugh like a maniac.

After the mini-games are over, they looked at the score on screen. It appears that Heat has the highest score.

"I won!" Heat shouted, excitedly.

"Nice game, Heat." Shorty said, smiling at him, "Looks like you beat my score."

"Hey, what can I say, I'm a pro on those games."

Shorty playfully rolled her eyes with a giggle, "Yeah, right." They exited out and leave the Paradise Pier. "To Condor Flats!" Shorty declared.

Heat smiled and repeated, "To Condor Flats!" Shorty giggled again as they made their way out of Paradise Pier and then to Condor Flats where they can go to Soarin Over California.

* * *

**End chapter which is really short. Please don't blame me not to write short chapters like this.**


	18. Soarin' Over California

After Heat and Shorty go to Condor Flats, they head inside Soarin' Over California where they can see decorations of planes from World War I & 2 and pictures of famous pilots like Amelia Earhart, Shorty's favorite female pilot. This line is going to take a long long time.

When the line finally moving, the lights dimmed down and on the miniture was a man who is talking like Kronk from The Emperor's New Groove which Shorty recognized him. He told everyone about safetly including seat belts and rules which includes no hats.

Heat and Shorty looked at each other in disappointment. They are not allowed to wear hats in this ride.

"Aw, man. We're so dead." Heat said in disbelief.

"You can say that again." Shorty said as the man continues talking, "Quick, let's take off our hats." They quickly take them off and Shorty grabs them so she can put them in her backpack. Once that was done, they entered inside and they seated at the up front, putting on seatbelts. Shorty removes her backpack and placed it under her chair.

When Shorty stared at Heat's head, Heat looked at her and asked, "What?"

"Your head."

"What about it?"

"Oh, I don't know." Shorty said, "You had something on top of your head which you..."

Heat interrupted her, "Well, look at you. You didn't wear a hat either. What do you expect?"

Shorty was about to respond back but they are being lift up into the air where the first screen appeared which was clouds. Then they went to other scenes like the forest, the air-force, a garden, Golden Gate Bridge and the ocean. When they got to the ocean at night scene, Shorty cheered with her arms in the air.

The scene switched to a night scene with California in it. Shorty grinned as she and Heat saw fireworks in the sky.

"Cool! I love fireworks!" Shorty said in amazement, "Especially 4th of July."

Heat glanced at her and said, "Maybe we can throw a BBQ party at your house when July comes. I can make hot dogs and hamburgers for all the guests if you want me to do it for you."

Shorty glanced back at him and began to smile, "Sure. That will be awesome." They took their seat belts off (Shorty grabs her backpack to put it back on her shoulders), hopped off the ride and headed out the exit.

During the way out, Shorty felt her stomach grumbling. "Boy, I'm hungry." she said, holding her stomach.

Heat's stomach grumble too. "So am I." Heat said, "There's gotta be food around this area."

Shorty looked around until she saw Taste Pilots' Grill. "How about we go to Taste Pilots' Grill?" She suggested.

Heat looked at the sign of the restaurant and shrugged his shoulders, "I guess we can give it a shot. Now, come on, let's go there." When they entered there, Heat ordered the chicken sandwich and salad while Shorty choose the chicken breast nuggets with sliced apples and carrots as part of the Kids' Meals. When the cashier asks them what food they're going to drink, they immediately choose Coke.

After Heat pays for the food, he and Shorty went outside which is the food patio, walked over to the chairs at the table and sat down.

"Beautiful nice out, isn't it?" Shorty asked Heat.

"Yeah." he answered.

"You know kind to think of it, this food place reminds me of McDonalds." Shorty puts her backpack down on the empty chair next to her, pulling out her baseball cap and Heat's beanie.

"I agreed." Heat said as Shorty gives his beanie back to him, "It sure looks like it."

"Yep."

After Heat puts his beanie on his head, he felt a buzz coming out of his pocket which is actually his cell phone. When he pulled it out and turn on the screen, he got received a message from Strike again. It said 'Hey, man, here's a pic of me and Frida at the Brazilian Carnival. I hope you like it.' On the bottom of the words was a picture of Strike and Frida cuddling each other on the seats, watching the parade.

This make Heat chuckled to himself, "Looks like these two are having a great time."

Then the waiter appeared with Heat and Shorty's food and cokes and placed on the table in front of them. "Your food is served, sir and madam." the waiter said before walking away.

Shorty stared at her food and smile as she take the breast nuggets. "Let's chow down." she said and began to dig in. Heat grabbed the chicken sandwich and began to eat after he puts his cellphone back in his pocket. He was glad that Shorty accept his suggestion for the upcoming party in July.

After several hours of eating, Heat and Shorty are now drinking Coke. "Ready to Cars Land?" Heat asked her with a grin.

"You bet." Shorty said, taking a few gulps on her own Coke, "As soon as we finish our Cokes."

"Right." Heat was about to drink his but he had an idea. "Hmm. I think I know a game we can play around here."

"What kind of game?" Shorty asked, eagerly.

"We're going to do a Coke drinking contest." Heat explains, "Whoever drinks all of it the most wins. You in for this?"

"Yes!"

"Ready, set, go!"

They both began to drink Coke as fast as they could until the drink becomes empty. Some people are gathered around to see who will win.

"Whoa, what are they doing?" a long haired teenage boy asked.

"I think they're having a drinking contest, dude." another boy said.

"Go, little girl!" the woman rooted for Shorty.

Once the drinks are now empty, it turns put that Shorty is the fastest. Everyone cheered and applauded at the same time.

"I won!" Shorty cheered, "In your face, Heat."

"Hey, I need a rematch!" Heat said, pretending to be mad.

"Sorry. No rematchs." Shorty smirked, picking up her backpack to placed the straps back on over her shoulders once more. "Shall we get going?"

"Well, there's one theme area left. That means, we can go Cars Land which is opened right now."

"Yatta! Let's go there!"

They got out of their seats, taking their empty trays and Cokes to the trashcan and leave Condor Flats while the band continues playing.

* * *

**End chapter**


	19. Cars Land

Shorty let out a scream of excitement when she and Heat entered Cars Land. The whole area looks like the real Radiator Springs, USA and Route 66. The only attractions in this area are Radiator Springs Racers, Mater's Junkyard Jamboree and Luigi's Flying Tires along with restaurants and shopping.

When Shorty saw the Radiator Springs ride, she run off, grabbing Heat's arm. While entering there, it is a slot car dark ride where it takes them in a six-person vehicle through a briefing with Doc and Lightning McQueen. Walking past the courthouse, the queue goes through some of the original buildings of Radiator Springs when Stanley first opened his Stanley's Oasis business and so forth. Then Heat and Shorty board the ride vehicle and are taken on an idyllic drive through Ornament Valley Range. They enter the dark ride portion of the attraction as they nearly run into several Cars characters. As the vehicle swerves out of the way, Heat and Shorty are encounters the Sheriff who appears as if he is going to issue a speeding ticket.

"Sorry!" Shorty apologized to Sheriff. But instead, he invites them to the town's big race. Before the race can begin, Mater has to take them for a round of tractor tipping.

"That's what I call tractor tipping! Ha ha!" Heat hooted with laughter until the noise is heard which sounded like Frank the combine who woke up.

"That's Frank." Shorty said, memorizing Mater's quote from the movie. Frank begins to chase them off, making Shorty yell, "Run for your lives!" On the way back into town, they are prepared for the race. At this point, they heading to Luigi's Casa Della Tires for a tire change. Then afterwards, they were become face to face with people on another vehicle at the starting point.

After Luigi's word, the race begins through the remaining out-door portion, reaching the ride's top speed of 40 mph. "We won!" Shorty shouted after the race is over.

" Woo-yeah! Ooh, look at me and Shorty!" Heat bragged, "We had just won the race. 'Ooh, I'm so excited that I can scream!' Well not today, pal." He began to do the victory dance like Kuzco. "Uh-huh! Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh huh!" Shorty laughed when Heat does that. She thinks that he's hilarious.

After they leave Radiator Springs Racers, they go to Mater's Junkyard Jamboree which is the style of a whip ride and the Mad Tea Party. During the ride, Mater begins to sing the Junkyard Jamboree which Heat felt like he want to burn it with fire.

Luigi's Flying Tires is the last ride they go to where they hear Italian music. This make Heat felt really annoyed. "Luigi, please put a sock in it!" he yelled, making Shorty giggle.

After the ride, Heat and Shorty went to the bathroom, separately in gender before they go to Disneyland Park. The 12 year old brunette was really excited because she can't wait to meet Pinocchio for real. This will be her chance. Once they are done doing their business, they got out and started to leave California Adventure.

"Disneyland Park, here we come!" Shorty shouted, excitedly while Heat couldn't help but laughing to himself, thinking that Shorty is acting like a squealing fangirl.

* * *

**End chapter**


	20. Main Street USA

"Ahhh. Disneyland Park. The best theme park location ever." Shorty said in amazement. "Oh, how I love it here."

"Nice." Heat said, "Let's go to Main Street, USA first."

"Got it." Shorty nodded. The ride that they heading to is Disneyland Railroad. While entering the train, it leads them to certain areas including the tunnel of Primeval World. During this long train ride, Shorty glanced at Heat, "Heat?"

Heat glanced back, "Yeah?"

"How long is this ride?"

"I don't know. A long time, I guess."

Shorty let out a frown of disappointment, "Then afterwards, can we take a look at the Disney Gallery after we get off this ride?"

Heat think for a minute before giving in by shrugging his shoulders, "Sure. We can do that sooner enough." Shorty flashed a smile at him before facing the other way, waiting for the ride to be over.

Later, they go to Disney Gallery where it was filled with original sketches, renderings and illustrations by legendary Imagineers and artists. There is also have Disney artifacts including intricate models and costumes.

"Wow, they did such a good job there." Shorty looked around the room in amazement. "No wonder this place looks like a museum."

"Tell me about it. It does look amazing." Heat takes a look at the Adventure Land portrait.

When they entered the president room, Heat and Shorty are watching the TV screen along with everyone else.

When Abe asked 'Who is dead in the White House?', Shorty shouted, "Robo-Z." Everyone else laughed at what Shorty said except Heat who stood there.

They leave Disney Gallery and started to have a discussion of which Disneyland theme park where to go next.

"I'll choose Tomorrowland." Shorty said.

Heat couldn't help but give in. "Okay, let's go then." They ran off in full speed, entering Tomorrowland the Sci-Fi theme land.

* * *

**End chapter**


	21. Tomorrow Land

Once they entered Tomorrow Land, Heat came up with the ride suggestion. "Want to head to Space Mountain?" he asked Shorty who is concerned about this.

"Uh, I don't know, Heat." Shorty said, "Maybe we should..."

"It's okay." Heat placed his hands on her shoulders, "You don't have to unless you're scared." Shorty hesitated as Heat continued, "It's your choice. Whaddaya say?"

After 5 minutes of hesitating, Shorty gives in. "Alright, I will try Space Mountain."

"That's the spirit." Heat patted her head. "Now, come on, we got a ride of destiny to go to." Shorty nodded as they walk over to Space Mountain.

The inside of Space Mountain looks resemble Star Trek but differently, according to Heat and Shorty. They had watched the old TV series when they were in Kiki and Lala's flying saucer.

While waiting for the rocket ride to show up, they start to do some entertainment by role playing as Kirk and Spock.

"Have I ever mentioned you play a very imitating game of chess, Mr. Spock?" Shorty asked.

"Irritating? Ah, yes. One of your Earth emotions." Heat said. "Your illogical approach to chess does have its advantages on occasion, Captain."

"I prefer to call it inspired."

"As you wish."

The ride shows up just in time and Heat and Shorty go on front. The ride was really fun, according to them. When the rocket is released, the red strobe lights surrounded the rocket flash and it makes a right turn into the first room as the music begins. In this room, a big red X-shaped lights are on the sides and they rockets climb a small lift. At the top, two strobe lights flash on and they enter a tunnel of flashing blue lights to signify the transfer of power to the rockets. After another right turn, they enter the main lift where they saw a long tunnel filled with screens. As the rockets begin to climb, red beams stretch along the screens and spin as a galaxy is seen swirling at the very top of the tunnel. As Heat and Shorty crest the lift, the galaxy swirls up and vanishes. The music climaxes as the rockets emerge into the main part of the ride, the inside of the dome.

A very dark room with thousands of stars appeared along with galaxies, novas, asteroids and other cosmological bodies. Gusts of wind are constantly blowing in the mountain, caused by vents and other rockets. Heat and Shorty's rockets made a wide u-turn before ascending one more small lift hill. A countdown begins as the vehicles crest the hill and the rockets are sent into a high-speed ride through the immense room with Heat and Shorty cheering and shouting all the way. The ride consists of many turns and small dips with the illusion of speed given by the fact that the track is barely visible to them.

"This is sooo awesome!" Shorty screamed.

"I know, right?" Heat screamed back. The ride approaches the end of plunging in a series of tight right hand turns, going faster and faster. With a sudden left turn, the vehicles enter the re-entry tunnel with many colorful stars flying towards them and two flashes of light as the onride photo is taken. The rockets hit the brakes and make a final right u-turn back into the station as mission control welcomes them back and the music dies away.

"So, we're stranded here, in the middle of a Klingon occuptaion army." Shorty said as she and Heat getting off the ride.

"So it would seem. Not a very pleasant prosepect." Heat said.

"You have a gift for understatement, Mister Spock. It's not a very pleasant prospect at all."

The man who is gesturing everyone out, heard that, "Who do you think you guys are? Kirk and Spock?"

"No sir." Heat and Shorty said in unison before making their exit out of Space Mountain. Judging by the looks on their faces, they felt extremely embarrassed.

Their next ride is Astro Orbiter which gives them a spin. Heat, however, was starting to feel dizzy.

"Make...it stop..." he said very queasy, "It's making me dizzy."

"Whee!" Shorty squealed, not noticing Heat's dizziness. She was so happy that she enjoy this ride very well.

After Heat throws up in a trashcan, he and Shorty head off to Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters where they're shooting targets with laser guns.

"Feel better now?" Shorty asked a recovered Heat.

"A little." the breakdancer replied, coughing a bit, "I will never ride on that Astro Or-something ever again." The ride is over and they looked at their scores to see who got the best one. It turns out that Shorty won like she did to Toy Story Mania.

While entering Captain EO, Heat and Shorty began putting on the 3D glasses and began to enjoy it.

Some people cheered when Michael Jackson appeared on the ship as the title character himself. They turn out to be MJ fans.

"Sounds like he entered Strike's Power, huh?" Shorty asked, referring to MJ.

"Hmph. You're telling me." Heat shrugged his shoulders.

The Autopia is way fun, much to Shorty's happiness. She and Heat are riding in the brown cart which Shorty get to drive. Once the gate open, the ride begin to move.

"Whoa, slow down, Shorty." Heat said when Shorty drive faster, "Not so fast."

"I'm driving as fast as I can." Shorty offended, driving like a maniac.

Heat and Shorty are going to Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage. When they go to the Nautical Exploration and Marine Observation research center, three seagulls perched on a nearby buoy, crying out 'Mine! Mine! Mine!'

Heat grew irritated at this and yelled at the seagulls, "Will you all just shut up?!" He feel like he wanted to burn them so bad. When they board one of Nemo's eight research submarines and set out in search of an active underwater volcano. Through their portholes, Heat and Shorty saw a spectacular underwater environment. One of the first things they saw is Darla freediving amid the coral, holding a plastic bag with fish she has captured.

As the journey continues, they saw a giant sea bass swimming through a seaweed forest. The submarine enters the ruins of an ancient civilization which are being exploded by the dentist scuba diver P. Sherman. Among the ruins lies a gigantic tiki head on the ocean floor.

"Ooh, pretty." Shorty said, eyeing the tiki head in amazement. The sub enter a coral reef with many bright reflective colors. Giant clams slowly open and close as the submarine pass. The captain commands the sub to dive much deeper to avoid a surface storm ahead.

At this point, the sub travels through a waterfall and enters the hidden ride building where Heat and Shorty find themselves moving through what appear as underwater caverns. The sub pass through a dark cavern where dark eels lunge toward the submarine and lobsters are fighting. The sub pass Marlin and Dory who discover that Nemo has gotten lost again. Farther along the reef, they encounter Mr. Ray and his class swimming through the coral, looking for Nemo as well. The captain announces the sub is approaching open water and Crush, Squirt and the other green turtles appear to enter the East Australian Current.

"Hey, that's Crush!" Shorty shouted excitedly, "The one from Turtle Talk! Did you see him, Heat?"

"I guess so!" Heat shouted back.

The last ride is going to be Star Tours The Adventure Continues. When Heat and Shorty entered there, G2 droids interact with them as they conduct their tasks. They retrieve the 3D glasses and walked over to the loading station, waiting for their turn to board.

The telesion monitors show C-3PO who has been assigned to maintenance on the StarSpeeder. Following this, Aly San San presents an instruction video to them on how to fasten their seat belts and where to place their belongings.

Heat, however, is not amused. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." he rolled his eyes in boredom. "I know all those stuff, thank you very much."

Heat and Shorty finally got on the ride. It was like a 3-D show. They put on the glasses and headed right into the seats.

Shorty removed her backpack to placed it under her seat after she put on the seatbelt.

"This is getting to be interesting." Heat said, putting his seatbelt on.

"You said it, Heat." Shorty said until the lights dim off and the picture appears. They're in the Star Wars universe and traveled through all the adventures in the franchise. This make Shorty remember that Gas-O is a Star Wars fan.

A long hours later, the Starspeeder reaches the Rebel fleet and lands aboard a Mon Calamari cruiser where the Rebel Alliance leaders await to offer congratulations.

Shorty smiled and blushed at the same time. "Thank you, thank you very much."

After they exit the 3-D Star Tours, they started to leave Tomorrowland.

"Now that we're done in Tomorrowland," Heat said, "let's choose another theme land, shall we?"

"Okay." Shorty said as she and Heat began to think for about 3 minutes. There are a few Disneyland park theme lands out there but Shorty didn't know what to choose. After hours of thinking, Shorty finally spoke up, "I say we can go Adventure Land. The one where they have Jungle Cruise and Indiana Jones."

"Sounds good to me." Heat nodded, "Let's go there! To Adventureland!"

"To Adventureland!" Shorty cheered as they headed straight there to the jungle-like theme land.

End chapter


	22. Adventureland

While entering Adventureland, Shorty spotted a man who is dressed as Aladdin. Seeing him in person makes her feel excited. "Heat, look! It's Aladdin!" she shouted, "I want to meet him!"

"All right, if you say so." Heat said, "But don't do anything embarrassing."

"Okay!" Shorty beamed as she run towards the Aladdin Oasis area, followed by Heat.

"Well, hello there," Aladdin greeted when he saw Shorty, "what's your name?"

"My name is Cassandra but my friends call me Shorty." Shorty smiled politely.

"Why they call you that?" Aladdin asked, smiling back.

"Because that's my nickname." Shorty said.

Aladdin chuckled, "Want to take a picture with me?"

"Sure, I love to. But first...Heat, get the camera from my backpack!"

Heat removes her backpack from her shoulders, zip it open and pull out a camera. Aladdin and Shorty pose as Heat takes the picture of them.

"Time for the Street Rat pose." Aladdin told Shorty.

"Got it!" The 12 year old grinned before crossing her arms proudly just like Aladdin. Then afterwards, Heat puts the camera away in her backpack and gave it to Shorty who put it back on.

"Aww, you're leaving?" Aladdin asked, pretending to be sad.

"Yeah but I got some exploring to do." Shorty said, "Sorry."

"It's okay. You can visit here any time if you go to Disneyland again."

"I will."

"Great. Before you go, can I give you a hug?"

"Sure." Shorty smiled as they both shared a hug. Then afterwards, Shorty and Heat leave the Oasis while the 12 year old say goodbye to Aladdin. "Now on to the rides of Adventureland."

"Sweet." Heat said, "Which ride should we go first?"

Shorty spotted the Jungle Cruise and pointed at it, "I say we go to Jungle Cruise! It will be fun to see a lot of animals."

"Hmmm...you know, you're right. Let's go."

While entering the boathouse and into the line, Heat got received a text message on his phone from his other friend, Hiro. The message says 'Hey, Heat, how are things going at Disneyland? Did you and Shorty get along or something? I really want to know'.

Heat texted him back with the word 'Yeah, it's going fine. Shorty and I are in Jungle Cruise right now'. Once that was done, he turns off his phone and placed it back in his pocket.

Then it's their turn now as they get on the boat where they meet the skipper dan which turns out to be male. "Welcome to the Jungle Cruise." the skipper dan said, "Please keep your hands and feet in the boat at all times."

"Yes, sir." Shorty saluted.

The boat takes off, heading into the jungle while the skipper dan explains the whole thing. They also saw a Bengal tiger, giant spiders, king cobras and crocodiles. Passing a statue of the elephant-headed Hindu deity Ganesha, the boat pass under the second arch and enter the Sacred Indian Elephant Bathing Pool where one of them frolic and squirt water at the passing vessels.

While traveling to the rivers of Africa, they see a family of baboons and a safari camp that has been overrun by gorillas. Then the boat narrowly avoid the dramatic waterfall and turn down Africa's Nile river where they pass between two African elephants and large termite mounds. At the tableau of the African Veldt follows, it shows zebras, wildebeest, giraffes and gazelles watching a pride of lions feasting on a zebra beneath a rocky outcropping.

"Aww, poor zebra." Shorty stated, "I feel sorry for it."

Beyond the lion's den, an angry rhinoceros has chased a safari party up a tree while the antelope and hyenas watch from nearby. Heat laughed his head off when he saw it. The skipper then pilots the boat into the Congo river disturbing a pod of hippos that signal their intent to attack the boat. Armed with gun filled with blanks, the skipper fires into the air to frighten them away.

Drums and chanting are heard as the boats come to headhunter country. The vehicles pass a native village before sailing into an ambush by natives wielding spears, the sound effects for which are usually provided by the skipper.

The boats now pass behind Schweitzer Falls to enter the Amazon River. Skeletal animal remains and warning signs featuring pictures of dagger-toothed fish forewarm the next show scene where the boat encounter a swarm of leaping piranha. Everyone then pass a pool of water buffalo and meet shrunken head dealer Trader Sam before returning to the dock.

At the Indiana Jones ride, Heat and Shorty along with other people are boarding the troop transport at the loading area. After a quick seatbelt check and a radio announcement warning from Sallah. The transport moves forward, past a cluster of mirrors concealing the maintenance dock entrance and turns a corner into the Chamber of Destiny.

They are presented with three doors at Chamber of Destiny. One of the three doors begins to glow more brightly than the other two and Mara announces which gift the passengers have chosen to receive. The doors open and the passengers enter the Hall of Promise.

The Chamber of Destiny actually has only one operating door and corridor. The walls and ceiling of the room are designed to rotate across the working doorway and a set of four facades so that three doors are always visible at any given time. The doors and the Hall of Promise are lit differently based on which particular chamber has been randomly chosen. Fake tracks lead up to the other doors to enhance the effect.

After passing the Hall of Promise and at the end of the tunnel, the eyes of a large idol of Mara begin to flash and smoke where they can hear voices. The transport momentarily appears to head toward an exit during the Tunnel of Torment, before making a sharp turn into a large crumbling corridor. Lightning flashes along the walls, illuminating large cobra statures overhead as the transport seems to float through the room using the EMV technology. The Gates of Doom pulsate with green mist and an audio-animatronic Indiana Jones struggles to keep the doors closed. Jones scolds the tourists for looking into the eyes of the idol instructs them to proceed up the steps to the left. The transport then accelerates up the flights of stairs.

The transport emerges from the passage and teeters on the edge of a vast pit of lava. Another transport is seen attempting to cross a rickety rope bridge which spans the pit under the crumbling ceiling. On the far side of the cavern, there is a 45-foot-tall stone of Mara, the left half of which has eroded in such a way that it resembles a skull and lava occasionally pouring out of its mouth into the pool below. Its left eye contains a swirling flame and periodically shoots green rays at both transports, causing flames to erupt from where the beam hits.

The transport turns left and enters the Mummy Chamber where catacombs of false pathways lined with skeletons, some of which pop out toward the guests.

"Are we there yet?" Shorty asked as a fierce wind blows from the catacombs.

"Not yet." Heat said.

The Bug Room was so dark with the music tinkles of chaotic violin pizzicatos. The trasport's headlights flicker back on, illuminating walls swarming with thousands of beetles. Hissing sounds are heard and adventurers are blasted with puffs of air. The transport then heads out of the darkness and onto the bridge which spans the pit. The transport stalls for a moment as another oncoming transport can be seen about to cross the bridge which turns away just before reaching the bridge. The transport then accelerates across the bridge which sways and jostles under its weight. The massive stone Mara/skull shoots beams from its eye at the bridge, attempting to destroy it. The transport makes it safely across then careens to the right.

Hundreds of snakes cover the wall and ground at the Snake Temple and a large audio-animatronic cobra appears to the right of the vehicle, striking at the riders; mostly Shorty who yelped in fear. She really hates snakes for real! The transport heads back to return across the rope bridge in the Mud Slide and flashes its headlights at an oncoming transport about to cross. The transport turns sharply to the right entering behind the giant stone carving of Mara's face. At the Skull area, the transport slides past 1,955 human skulls which decorate the walls as the spirit of Mara looms overhead. Turning left, out of the massive stone effigy, the transport continues downward, crossing a smoldering wooden bridge beside the glowing lava and passing under the rope bridge. At the Rat Cave, the vehicle shudders and stalls and is heard being restarted before continuing towards a hanging tree root. As the transport nears the root, many rats are seen climbing across it and falling off into the car when another burst of speed sends the car through the tree root, which vaporizes like mist.

The transport careens through a dimly lit tunnel with paintings of spear-wielding skeletal warriors adorning the walls. Each warrior's mouth supports a blowgun within. Blasts of air whoosh past adventurers and launching darts are heard striking the transport as it rolls over the trigger stones between the skeletal warriors, as though the tourists have set off booby traps. The transport then approaches a dark area and stops. Indiana Jones suddenly appears above the vehicle hanging on a rope in a shaft of light. He welcomes the adventurers' rescue and bids them to turn on the headlights and prepare for him to board. As the lights flicker on, they illuminate a massive 16-foot (4.9 m) boulder rolling toward the transport. The transport seems to back up as the boulder threatens to crush Jones and the tourists. At the last possible second, the transport accelerates and suddenly the floor seems to give way, sending the transport into the chamber below. An impact resonates through the chamber, as if the boulder has crashed down, nearly striking the transport.

The transport plunges down into darkness and swerves right to see Jones standing in front of the boulder, which has been cracked by its impact. An exhausted looking Dr. Jones wipes his forehead, swings his coiled whip, and says, "Not bad, for tourists!"

A final triumphant refrain of the music ushers the guests back into the station. While waiting to disembark, Sallah announces over the mobile radio transceiver one of several "please remain seated" messages; more often than not the spiel is mismatched from the Hall of Promise experience, such as: "If you drank too much from the Fountain of Youth, we will be happy to assist you with strollers," when the adventurers experienced the Chamber of Earthly Riches.

The next attraction area is Enchanted Tiki Room where the birds are singing and dancing to the music. Even the finale song 'Hawaiian War Chant. Heat was starting to feel bored at this attraction while Shorty clapped and cheered.

Shorty and the rest of the people are going up the stairs to Tarzan's Treehouse, followed by Heat who is exhausted because of this.

"Shorty, wait up!" Heat panted, "Can't we just rest for the minute?"

"No, don't stop now." Shorty said, "And besides, this treehouse is so much fun!" Heat groans as he continues walking. This will take forever to do this.

Sometime later, Heat and Shorty are now sitting on a bench in front of the souveinur store.

"Finally! I'm out of this treehouse!" Heat said, "There is no way I'm not going back there ever again!"

"Cheer up, Heat." Shorty said, "I'm sure some of the rides are very good."

"I hope so. So, which Disneyland area do we want to go next?"

Shorty pulls out a Disneyland Park map and looks at it. Then afterwards, she said, "Let's go to New Orleans Square!"

"Good plan." Heat said, "But first, let's rest here for a minute."

"Okay then." Shorty shrugged her shoulders as they sat there for a few minutes.

* * *

**End chapter**


	23. New Orleans Square

**Another chapter for "Heat And Shorty's Disneyland Adventure". Sorry for reposting so long. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Heat and Shorty entered the New Orleans Square where they can hear jazz music playing on the background.

Shorty heard it and began to sigh. "Ah, jazz. It looks catchy." She started to dance, much to Heat's annoyance.

"Shorty, come on. We got some rides to go to." Heat glared at her.

"Lighten up, Heat. Just shut up and dance." Shorty said, happily.

"No, I'm not going to dance!" Heat snapped, "We need to focus on the rides which we can go to the Haunted Mansion first!"

Shorty was shocked at Heat's angry attitude but smiled, "Okay." They went to Haunted Mansion where they can see gardens and courtyards. Shorty looks around in amazement. "Wow. What a fantastic they got there. Just like the one from The Addams Family."

Heat rolled his eyes as he grabbed Shorty's arm and dragged her away, passing the pet cemetery. While entering the Haunted Mansion, the cast members usher them and the other people into the first room which is an octagonal portrait gallery. The wall panel slides closed and the tour begins with the Ghost Host speaking.

As the Ghost Host taunts everybody, the room begins to stretch. Shorty noticed the portraits on the walls elongate, revealing the fates of previous guests.

"This is getting spooky in here." she muttered.

Suddenly, the lights go out along with the clap of thunder. Seconds later, the room is plunged again into darkness and a bloodcurdling scream is heard.

Shorty clutches into Heat's arm, waiting for something to happen. Then afterwards, they are led down a hall of portraits who transform into images of corpses and monsters in sync with the lightening. As Heat and Shorty and everyone else move past them, the statues appear to turn and gaze after them.

Next, they step into a dark and misty loading area where they are guided into the carriages known as 'Doom Buggies'. When Heat and Shorty sat down on the Doom Buggies, it will take them to the entire journey.

* * *

After the Haunted Mansion is over, Heat and Shorty are going to the next ride called Pirates Of The Carribbean. It will take forever for them to get the long ride moving. So they decided to chill out in boredom.

While entering inside, they are still waiting for the line to keep moving.

"What's taking it so long?" Heat crossed his arms in anger, "How long are these lines gonna last?"

"It will move on any second now." Shorty replied, "Don't worry, Heat. I'm sure. This ride is not so bad."

"I hope so."

Then it was their turn which the ride attendant tells that they go to row 2. Heat and Shorty loaded the boat and waited for the ride person to tell them to keep their hands, arms, feet and legs in the boat at all times along with Spanish translating.

Then afterwards, the attendant let their boat loose as Heat and Shorty slowly cruised along the makeshift river which is actually the Bayou. On one side, they can see the restaurant called 'The Blue Bayou'.

"Wow, a restaurant and a ride. Didn't see that coming." Heat said. He was no longer angry while looking around in fascination. When they pass several houseboats, they can heard the soft strumming of banjo melodies which came from the old man who is playing it.

"Gosh, this ride is so dark which I can't see a thing." Shorty said before asking other people,"Does anyone have a flashlight?" They shook their heads as part of their response with the words 'Nope', 'Nuh uh' and 'no'.

While approaching the archway, a skull and crossbones begin talking as part of warning. This makes Shorty gulped in fear when she noticed the boat is heading closer the waterfall. Quickly, she tried to hug Heat as tight as she could but Heat insisted that she had to grab onto the front handle to hold her steady.

Shorty understood but grab the front handle with both hands. Then afterwards, the boat was hurled into the waterfall with people screaming all the way; mostly Shorty. With the water splashed on them, Heat felt his beanie completely wet. He can tell that his weakness is water. After all, water beats fire.

As the ride continues, Heat was recovered after he wrings his beanie and puts it back on his head. He glanced at Shorty who was singing along during the pirate song. Heat tried to stop her but managed to stay quiet. They came around the corner to the area filled with burning wood. This is a moment that Heat is waiting for. A fire explosion.

Then afterwards, they go back up the hill to the ride. They stopped at the loading and unloading dock where the ride attendant tell them to get off. They hopped out of the ride and head to the exit.

When they got out, Shorty said, "Hey, I know where to go next. The Frontierland which I want to see the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad!"

Heat looked at her and shrugged, "Alright if you insist." With that, they headed towards Frontierland and then to Big Thunder Mountain Railroad.

* * *

**End chapter**


End file.
